Mini Drabbles Alucard x Integra
by JULIETH NOBUNAGA
Summary: Un conjunto de drabbles dedicados al ship favorito. Alucard x Integra.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**_CUÉNTAME_**_**. **_

― Cuéntame acerca del amor Alucard.  
― ¿Qué quiere saber exactamente mi joven ama?  
― ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez vampiro?  
― Por supuesto que si. ¿Quién no se va a enamorar de semejante mujer que tengo frente a mis ojos?  
― Mejor cállate ― Integra se sonroja y Alucard se carcajea.

**II**

_**VERLA CRECER.**_

― ¿A dónde vamos joven ama?  
― Silencio vampiro, tu sólo sígueme.  
― No creo que sea conveniente llevarme a mi y un arma de fuego para matar una simple araña.  
― Cállate... Es que es una araña muy grande.  
― Oh, verte crecer será algo muy interesante pequeña Íntegra.  
― ¡Muévete Alucard! o la araña se irá.

**III**

_**TODO ESTABA PLANEADO.**_

― Mi amada Íntegra, ten por seguro que siempre te voy a proteger, de formas que no imaginas, pero lo haré.  
― ¿A qué te refieres?  
― Sí algún día yo desaparezco yo habré buscado la forma de velar por tu vida.  
― ¿Piensas irte Alucard?  
― Jamás desearía irme de tu lado, además ni siquiera puedo, sólo sé que existen personas que si piensan alejarme de ti y de este mundo.  
― ¿Quiénes?  
― Ya lo verás... pero no te preocupes, todo está resuelto.  
― ...

**IV**

_**COMO TU ORDENES.**_

— Alucard, hoy vendrán los ancianos estirados de la mesa redonda y dicen que quieren conocerte, a excepción de Sir Hugh y Sir Shelby claro está.  
—¿Y eso qué?... Mi querida ama.  
—¡Pues que necesito que actúes de la forma más cortés posible vampiro tonto!  
—Ja ja ja ¿Y cómo quieres que actúe frente a todos esos parásitos aristócratas?  
—Por lo menos saludar y ofrecer una hipócrita sonrisa.  
—Puedo con eso, ¿Y que ganó yo con eso mi lady?  
—¿Qué quieres?... ¿Más raciones de sangre podría ser?  
—No, no más sangre, quiero un beso tuyo Íntegra.  
—¿Ah?... Por supuesto Alucard, es más, si quieres te doy dos besos.  
—¿En serio ama?...  
— ¡Por supuesto que no maldito vampiro aprovechado! Sólo has lo que te digo, es una maldita orden.  
—Ja ja ja ja , te estabas demorando en decir alguna maldición.

**V**

_**LO SIMPLE**_

—Alucard… ven y siéntate junto a mí. —dijo Íntegra.

—¿Qué se le ofrece esta noche mi queridísima ama?  
—esta noche lo único que quiero es compañía; una compañía para fumar tabaco y tener una una simple conversación. —le respondió ella.

—Por supuesto mi lady con todo el gusto le haré compañía. Esas cosas tan simples me resultan placenteras sólo por el hecho de que vienen de ti, Integra.— dijo el vampiro sentándose junto a la rubia.  
—Estas cosas simples son las que debemos aprovechar más, porque se hacen sin esfuerzo y sin pensar tanto. Son las que ocurren pocas veces, pero de estas quedan los buenos recuerdos para toda la vida, siempre y cuando se sepan disfrutar. —dijo ella soltando una bocanada de humo.  
—Yo disfruto hasta lo simple de tu sombra, mi bella dama. Y sé que tú disfrutas el hecho de que tú y yo sepamos algo que es obvio pero me torturas haciéndote la indiferente —dijo sonriendo él  
—Ja ja ja , pero de qué cosas hablas Conde… ¿Quieres un cigarrillo? —respondió la rubia desviando la mirada.  
—Y aquí vas de nuevo,con tu forma tan simple de desviar el tema…me encantas —dijo Alucard

Íntegra rodó los ojos y empezó un nuevo tema sobre su gusto compartido con el de su padre por los automóviles Rolls Royce.

**VI**

**_MISIVA A INTEGRA_**

Mi apreciada ama:

Hoy inician tus 20 años, ahora tienes la edad de una adulta aunque tu ya actuabas como una desde los 12, cosa que demostraste con mucha tenacidad.  
Quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, oficialmente desde este día te veo y te acepto como mi ama, la única y mejor desde que he estado atrapado bajo el yugo de la familia Hellsing. A pesar de que detesto ese apellido tú y tu radiante belleza opaca toda la humillación vivida en tiempos atrás. Definitivamente estoy dispuesto a obedecer cada orden, por más absurda que sea, porque seguramente para eso has nacido y seguramente yo estoy aquí para ti (no es pura casualidad mi querida dama).

_Postada_: Larga vida a mí reina (no la de Inglaterra, si no a la de mis pensamientos)  
Sin más que decir te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Cordialmente tu fiel servidor.

Londres, octubre 27,1997  
**_Alucard_**


	2. Chapter 2

VII

**AYÚDAME**

Era uno de esos días en los que el trabajo le llegaba hasta el cuello. Ella estaba demasiado estresada y ni sabía qué hora era. Supuso que era más de la media noche por el típico frío (que ya conocía )de la madrugada.  
Optó por bajar a la cocina y tomar una botella de vino de la despensa para beberla de a poquitos mientras trabajaba, todo esto con el fin de relajarse y calentarse un poco ya que el alcohol le subía un poco la tensión.

La señorita ni cuenta se dió de que se había bebido toda la botella. Se sentía acalorada y ahogada, entonces resolvió aflojarse un poquito las tiras el sostén ya que creyó que esa era la razón de su incomodidad. lastimosamente se le fue la mano y se soltó los tirantes ; se sintió peor, porque sin la fuerza de ellos parecía que se le iba a caer el sujetador.  
Mientras sucedía eso , Alucard rondaba por la mansión, haciendo vigilia nocturna como de costumbre. Siempre iba a mirar si su ama se encontraba despierta o si ya dormía. La encontró en su oficina haciendo una serie de movimientos desesperados con sus brazos como tratando de alcanzar algo que se hallaba en su espalda. Se acercó más y observó que la rubia tenía la camisa abierta y se le notaba su blanca ropa íntima ; esa que guardaba su feminidad y que jamás imaginó poder ver, además de su escote pronunciado. Quedó boquiabierto  
Íntegra alzó la mirada cansada y le dijo:  
— Hey vampiro, ayúdame.  
—¿… si ama?— La miro extrañado. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que tenía su escote al descubierto?  
— alcánzame las tiras de mi sostén. Están hacia atrás, sobre mi espalda— dijo sin pudor.  
Alucard abrió los ojos aún más extrañado ¿Acaso estaba bromeando su ama?. Miró a su alrededor y captó una botella de vino seco,proveniente de Argentina, totalmente vacía. —ah ya entiendo— pensó él para luego esbozar una sonrisa.  
—Carajo Alucard, apresúrate que hace frío— dijo molesta la señorita  
— Por supuesto querida— respondió el nosferatu.  
Alucard se acercó e hizo lo solicitado y aunque fue algo muy rápido pudo sentir la piel de durazno de su ama. Casi se vuelve loco de lujuria, pero lo que lo detuvo a ir más allá de tocar la piel de la bella dama fue que si ella iba a ser suya, ella misma se lo tenía que pedir y con todos los sentidos puestos.

VIII

**NO ****LLORES**

Alucard y Walter, entre conversaciones sencillas, esperaban impacientes en la sala de la mansión a su joven ama, quien había salido con sus compañeros de grado para celebrar su último día de clases. El reloj viejo de madera colgado en la pared marcaba las tres menos diez de la madrugada, cuando de puertas para afuera se escuchó el claxon de un auto como avisando la llegada de alguien, Walter se levantó inmediatamente para salir por la puerta principal en búsqueda de la dama que se suponía la habían ido a dejar. El mayordomo se acercó , abrió la puerta del auto y ayudó a bajar a la señorita. Para su sorpresa se encontró con una íntegra mareada, con cara de pesadez,y un aliento impregnado de alcohol; en pocas palabras estaba intoxicada. La chica saludo a su sirviente brindándole también una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (cosa que era muy raro ver en ella) y el mayordomo la dirigió con sumo cuidado hacia dentro de la mansión. Estando una vez allí, íntegra vio a Alucard ahí sentado con una leve sonrisa de alivio. Ella pudo entender; a pesar de la borrachera, que sus dos servidores estuvieron esperándola preocupados. Este acto la conmovió bastante entonces Se acercó a Alucard para saludarlo pero hizo más que eso, la señorita se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo y de repente se quebró.  
Empezó a llorar como si nunca lo hubiese hecho y empezó a balbucear palabras mientras Alucard volvía en sí porque el acto del inesperado abrazo de su ama lo había descolocado.  
—Alucard … Walter… gracias por estar para mí en esta terrible soledad— dijo Íntegra entre lágrimas y abrazando fuertemente al vampiro  
—Mi querida ama, siempre estaremos para ti — le respondió Walter un poco sorprendido por ver a su ama tan frágil.  
Alucard correspondió el abrazo y le dijo a la rubia: —No tienes porque agradecer a este vampiro mi lady, el agradecido soy yo porque por fin tengo una razón y una dirección que darle a mi absurda existencia. Y también porque tú,a pesar de que no soy un humano me tratas como uno y lo digo por el solo hecho de que no temes acercarte a mí y abrazarme.

La jovencita balbuceo muchas cosas más entre lágrimas hasta que Walter optó por llevarla a su habitación para dejarla descansar.

IX

**EL QUE RIE A LO ULTIMO**

—¿Qué te causa risa ama? — preguntó él.  
—tu, vampiro— le respondió ella  
—¿Puedo saber la razón de esa bella mueca?— volvió a cuestionar el pelinegro.  
—Me da gracia como buscas la manera de querer conseguir morderme, beber mi sangre y así liberarte— dijo ella moviendo el cigarro de su boca de un lado a otro.  
—Es verdad que quiero morderte, volver a probar tu dulce sangre y tal vez algo más...  
Pero ni aunque estuviese liberado desearía alejarme de ti y mucho menos dejar de saborear tu nectar— expreso él para luego esbozar una sonrisa socarrona  
—oh lárgate de aquí...— respondió íntegra endureciendo su expresión  
—El que ríe a lo último ríe mejor ja ja ja— se burló el nosferatu mientras salía de la oficina de su ama antes de que empezará a decir maldiciones.

X

**MIRA AL CIELO**

—Alucard, ven mira el cielo.  
—¿Qué hay ama?  
—Las estrellas, hoy brillan más que nunca.  
—He visto cosas mejores...  
—¿En serio?... ¿Qué hay mejor que el brillo de estas estrellas Conde?  
—El brillo de tus ojos Condesa...  
—Eres un maldito cursi. Recuerda que estos ojos son los mismos que tenía tu peor enemigo mí querido vampiro...  
— No me importa, la verdad estoy dispuesto a caer más bajo por amor mi Lady.  
—Y yo que pensaba que la estupidez sólo afectaba a los humanos...  
—Tu algún día caerás tan bajo como yo mi bella dama y tus prendas de vestir también.  
— Que atrevido te has vuelto Alucard. Te haré comer ajo picado toda esta semana.

XI

**¿UNA CITA?**

—Qué bella se ve con ese vestido mi Lady.  
— No me gusta usar este tipo de atuendos… pero gracias por el cumplido Alucard.  
—¿Tan importante es esa cita?  
— No es una cita, es una reunión de negocios.  
— Hasta donde yo sé, actualmente las reuniones de negocios se hacen en horas de la tarde y con ropa casual entre varios asistentes y en una oficina o sala de juntas. No en la noche, en un restaurante donde sirven comida fina, con vestidos de gala y menos si se trata de un hombre y una mujer en una mesa reservada para dos…  
— ¿Q-que…?¿De donde demonios sacas eso?...  
— Sabes que ya leí tus pensamientos, y me odiarás por esto pero también leí la carta que te envío el tipo ese que se hace llamar Harvey… Islands.  
— ¡Cómo te atreves!…¿Y por qué diablos te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?  
— Ya sabes el porqué mi querida ama… pero si quieres te lo vuelvo a decir…  
— No, cállate.  
— Entonces supongo que sí ese tipo se convierte en tu pretendiente claramente se convertirá en mi enemigo...  
— oh Dios de verdad que para algunas cosas eres un revoltoso Alucard, y para que no me fastidies más, la verdad es que ese tipo cree que estoy saliendo con él por intereses personales, pero en realidad sólo lo hago porque necesito favores de su padre Hugh, el vejete de la mesa redonda.  
— Ja ja ja está bien ya entiendo, aún así lo estaré observando muy de cerca…  
— No fastidies vampiro.  
— Es mi deber Íntegra, tengo que velar por tu seguridad.  
— ¡vaya qué amable eres…!  
— ¿Verdad que lo soy? Ja ja ja.

* * *

Buenas mis queridos lectores, agradezco sus reviews expresándome su gusto por estos pequeños escritos sobre la pareja favorita :D en realidad me alegro mucho de que les guste y eso me inspira a escribir aun mas, quiero decir que hasta este año pase de ser lectora a escritora (or supuesto sigo leyendo y dejando alguno que otro review a los FF que me encantan), aunque puede que no sea la mejor ya que tengo pequeños errores de redacción y/o ortografía, pero seguramente iré mejorando con el tiempo.

Saludos desde Colombia ;)


End file.
